Until We Meet Again
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION,UA,Hermione a grandi en apprenant à détester les loupsgarous, une nuit Hermione en rencontre un et apprend que tout n'est pas aussi noir ou blanc qu'elle le pensait.RLHG


**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoilou en force pour un nouveau One-Shot, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais traduit, je l'avais promi à Le Saut de l'Ange il y a TRES longtemps…et je suis encore désolé pour mon retard…..j'ai même pas d'excuse en plus….**

**Bref ceci est comme d'habitude une traduction, rien ne m'appartient, tout tant à JK Rowling et à **SkippyChick

_(Dans la version anglaise, il y a deux chapitres, le second ayant été écrit par une revieweuse, mais comme je ne le trouvais pas très intéressant, je ne le traduirais pas…Ceci était au départ un One-Shot, il restera donc un One-Shot…)_

**Bonne lecture à tous………**

* * *

_Until We Meet Again_ de SkippyChik

Dédié à ch'tite Emma aka Le Saut de l'Ange

……………………………………………………………

N'importe où semblait terriblement accueillant comparé à cet endroit. Des barbelés, des barrières en argent, des tentes, partout, des cris, faibles et des hurlements, surgissaient de chaque coin, l'agonie si évidente dans chacun.

La douleur, le sang et même la mort n'était pas épargnée.

Bienvenue dans mon enfer personnel.

oOo

Ses cheveux bruns tombèrent devant ses yeux cannelle d'une façon malicieuse, c'était la raison pour laquelle on l'appelait 'mignonne', pas jolie ou belle, 'mignonne'. Elle dédaignait ce mot, elle ne pouvait pas être mignonne, non pas après toutes les choses dont elle est témoin chaque jour.

Elle regarda dehors par la fenêtre d'un air dégoûté, les bêtes ne devraient pas courir en liberté, cet endroit que son père avait créé et qui assurait que des choses comme ça n'arrivent pas. 'Le monde a de la chance que des gens comme mon père existent.'

Les loups-garous. Rien que de penser à ces 'bêtes horribles et sanguinaires' (comme son père les appelait) fit vaciller son estomac. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité dans son lit, sa petite maison était complètement recouverte d'argent, et aucun loup-garou n'oserait s'en approcher.

Elle en était enchantée, ils lui avaient causé tellement de douleur ; elle les détestait, elle les détestait tous.

oOo

Il sentit la brûlure de l'argent sur ses poignets et les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux bleu gris ; c'était comme s'il avait plongé ses mains dans un feu. Il essaya de s'éloigner mais les menottes qu'il portait continuèrent de brûler sa chair. Il cria, un cri qui sembla le déchirer en deux, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, la douleur était trop forte.

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été mordu ?' Remus Lupin se maudit lui-même, son cri à faire glacer le sang retentissant une nouvelle fois dans la nuit.

oOo

Hermione Granger l'entendit, un cri tellement rempli de douleur que, malgré toutes les fois où elle s'était dit que la bête le méritait, elle trouvait que c'était différent.

'Normalement les cris sont remplis de douleur, mais jamais ainsi, alors qu'y avait-il ? Pourquoi celui-ci semblait tellement différent ?'

Elle sut alors pourquoi il l'affectait tellement, pourquoi elle voulait qu'il s'arrête. C'était un cri plein de haine envers soi-même, comment elle le savait, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle l'entendit. Elle connaissait bien ce sentiment, bien sûr elle le cachait, mais chaque fois qu'elle aidait son père à torturer un loup-garou, elle le sentait. Elle se disait à elle-même qu'ils étaient une menace ne ressentant aucun véritable sentiment, mais plus tard dans la nuit, les cris résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Les autres loups-garous dont ils s'occupaient étaient remplis de haine envers elle et son père, mais celui-ci était différent, elle pouvait le sentir.

Elle se tint droite, le sol froid lui envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, et elle marcha jusque dans le salon. Elle avait une chambre avec salle de bains, une cuisine et un salon.

Hermione mit une robe et une cape chaude avant de sortir dans l'air gelé de la nuit. Qu'importe combien sa cape était chaude, elle tremblait violemment à chaque fois qu'un cri résonnait.

Pourquoi elle faisait ceci, elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'incitait à le faire, et elle le fit.

'Maman aurait voulu que ça se passe de cette façon.' Pensa-t-elle, et immédiatement elle eut l'impression de crier avec les loups-garous pour évacuer la douleur qui rongeait son cœur.

Elle chassa les larmes chaudes de ses yeux tandis qu'elle marchait sur le sol gelé, descendant vers d'où venaient les cris, l'endroit où elle avait grandit pour aimer et détester en même temps. C'était la salle où il les mettait tous quand son père le sentait nécessaire, pour exploiter leur esprit et détruire leurs espoirs.

'Pour les briser.' Pensa-t-elle amèrement et elle descendit en courant lentement les escaliers vers le cachot où se trouvait celui qui criait. Elle saisit un paquet de clefs, en argent également, et courut devant les cellules vides jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bout du couloir où elle rencontra quelque chose qui la changea complètement.

oOo

'Des bruits de pas ? Impossible. Non, s'il vous plait, plus de douleur. Je sais que je le mérite mais…'

Remus ferma la bouche, arrêtant de crier, il sentait toujours l'immense douleur, de l'argent se trouvait partout et il savait qu'il ne serait libéré de sa douleur que s'il mourait. Et franchement, il l'attendait avec envie.

La mort n'avait aucune douleur. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, 'plus que je ne mérite' pensa-t-il, mais il la voulait.

oOo

Elle savait combien l'argent pouvait blesser les loups-garous, c'est pourquoi ce qu'elle vit était si horrible. Un garçon, pas plus vieux que 17 ans, se tenait, rigide, dans sa cellule faite entièrement d'argent. Elle était si petite qu'il devait se tenir droit et garder les bras le long de son corps pour ne pas toucher les murs. Ses mains et chevilles étaient enchaînées au mur, de sorte qu'il soit en contact permanent avec l'argent.

Elle fut choquée, elle savait que son père les mettait ici en bas mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il leur faisait ça.

« Oh mon dieu. » Chuchota-t-elle en regardant doucement le garçon, il avait arrêté de crier et la regardait avec des yeux bleu gris remplis de douleur.

Finalement, elle retrouva ses esprits et courut jusqu'à la cellule, tâtant avec les clefs pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule et elle s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement des charnières.

Le garçon ne dit rien, il la regarda seulement, ses yeux, cependant encore remplis de douleur montraient quelque chose de nouveau : de la confusion.

Elle l'ignora et commença à détacher les menottes en argent qui le tenaient en place, d'abord aux chevilles et ensuite à ses poignets. Elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient violemment, lui donnant des difficultés pour défaire les menottes. Quand elle les eut finalement détachées, elle se sentit malade de haine pour elle-même et son père ; là où avaient été les menottes se trouvaient maintenant les plus grosses brûlures qu'elle n'ait jamais vues.

Quand il fut libéré, il tomba pratiquement hors de sa cellule, ses chevilles blessées étant apparemment incapables de soutenir son mince corps.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione le regarda vraiment ; il était squelettiquement mince, chaque os ressortait sous sa peau pâle. Il avait des cheveux brun clair emmêlés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et était beaucoup plus grand qu'Hermione, plus de d'1m80. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Hermione l'aurait trouvé attirant.

Elle attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber ; oubliant ce que son père lui avait dit à propos de leur peau sale qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher. En fait à ce moment, elle oublia toutes les choses horribles qu'elle ait jamais entendues sur les loups-garous, ce garçon avait besoin d'aide et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il tremblait de douleur et le froid glacial passait à travers sa mince robe déchirée, ce qui le refroidissait jusqu'aux os.

Une autre effroyable vision lui apparut aux yeux, sa robe était déchirée à l'arrière montrant de longues marques rouges à travers tout son dos et le sang imbibait sa robe.

'Père l'a fouetté.' Pensa-t-elle avec affliction tandis qu'elle l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le sol dur.

Observer le garçon lui donna le sentiment d'être la personne la plus chanceuse ayant jamais marché sur la terre.

Elle se détesta alors, vraiment.

'Tout est de ma faute.'

oOo

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle m'aider ?' Se demanda Remus tandis qu'elle l'aidait à s'asseoir sur le sol, 'les autres m'ont dit qu'elle était aussi mauvaise que son père mais elle ne lui ressemble en rien.'

Il remarqua l'expression bizarre qu'elle avait sur le visage ; la culpabilité peut-être ? Elle semblait totalement perdue avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ses yeux cannelle regardant quelque chose que Remus ne pouvait pas voir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Dit-il, sa voix ressemblant plus à un croassement qu'à autre chose, les cris l'ayant laissée rauque.

Elle baissa la tête vers lui de surprise et de confusion, Remus supposa qu'elle était étonnée qu'il ait osé lui parler.

oOo

Elle cligna des yeux. Il était assis là, brûlé, gelé et couvert de sang et IL lui demandait à ELLE si elle allait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce garçon.

« Je vais bien, mais pas toi. » Hermione ne le demanda même pas, mais elle plaça sa cape sur lui.

Il cligna des yeux juste comme l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Hermione se pétrifia, pourquoi avait-elle DÛ faire ceci ? Elle réalisait maintenant le plein effet de ce qu'elle venait de faire, qu'allait-elle dire à son père ? 'Hey papa ! Oh ? Ca ! Et bien je l'ai relâché parce que j'avais le sentiment de devoir l'aider alors je suis descendue ici et je l'ai libéré. Oh ouais, et j'ai également découvert que tu était un homme horrible.' Elle soupira, ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle sincèrement. « Je suppose que quand je t'ai entendu je… » Elle quoi ? Hermione soupira encore une fois, la vie était soudainement très compliquée.

« En fait, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » Dit-il et Hermione fut choquée devant la gentillesse de cet étranger, il n'était pas du tout comme son père avait dépeint les loups-garous. « Merci. »

Hermione ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à faire ça mais elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui ; cette rencontre était si étrange qu'elle supposa qu'elle devait être en train de rêver.

« Ca doit être dur pour toi. » Dit-il simplement, ses yeux bleus la regardant avec…pitié ? Pourquoi la plaindrait-il ?

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit-elle doucement, sa voix tremblant un peu.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, les autres m'ont dit les choses que ton père te racontait à propos de ceux de notre race. Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu partais en courant et en criant. »

« Tu me déroutes, tu le sais ? » Hermione sentit une petite piqûre au plus profond d'elle-même lorsque ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers elle.

« Mm, pourquoi ? »

Elle rit légèrement. « Et bien, tu as subi d'horribles tortures et je te regarde un peu stupéfaite et toi tu me demandes si je vais bien. Et maintenant tu me regardes avec pitié, je ne saisis pas ! »

« Et bien, un vieil ami m'a dit un jour qu'un vrai gentleman doit toujours passer après la dame. » Dit-il, la taquinant légèrement. « Bien sûr il a jeté juste après un sort sur une fille pour que ses cheveux se transforment en serpents, mais bon. »

Hermione sourit et se trouva bientôt plongée dans une conversation avec le garçon, oubliant la situation étrange qui les entourait.

« Ce mec a des amis intéressants, il y a…oh comment il l'appelle…Patmol ? Oui, oui c'est ça. Oh, et Cornedrue et Queudver.' Elle l'écouta décrire l'école dans laquelle il était, la célèbre école Poudlard, tandis qu'elle essayait de refouler l'étrange sentiment à l'intérieur d'elle-même, un désir ardent et profond d'aller là-bas, cela semblait si merveilleux comparé à l'endroit où elle avait grandi.

Il sembla remarquer son expression malheureuse et s'arrêta au milieu de son explication sur les Maisons dans lesquelles les étudiants étaient répartis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement et pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, une sensation de haine envers elle-même s'écoula à travers ses veines. Cette fois c'était à cause de la trahison.

'Comment puis-je m'asseoir ici avec un de ceux de la race qui m'a causé tellement de douleur ? Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? Un loup-garou a tué ma mère et je suis en train de parler à l'un d'eux ?'

oOo

'J'observais le mélange d'expression sur son visage, un mélange de douleur, de haine et quelque chose que je ne pus identifier. Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose, mais tandis qu'elle me regardait avec ces énormes ronds cannelles qu'on appelle yeux, je sus que j'avais fait quelque chose.

Elle me regardait comme si elle se battait contre un elle-même, un conflit peu habituel entre la haine et la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux.

Ensuite elle pleura.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire ; c'était la chose la plus étrange que j'aie jamais vu ; Pourtant j'ai ressenti que je devais faire quelque chose. La tristesse avait pris le dessus et elle était dans un tel état de peine qu'elle semblait rayonner autour d'elle.

'Dieu, quoique j'ai fait, je suis désolé.'

oOo

Hermione sentit ses yeux sur elle, et elle sut qu'il devait penser à quel point elle était étrange, à pleurer, alors qu'il parlait.

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds, chancelant légèrement mais courut hors du cachot, laissant les clefs sur le sol et un garçon très confus avec sa cape.

Elle trembla à cause du froid mais l'ignora et continua juste de courir, sa robe flottant derrière elle et les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Quand elle atteint sa petite cabane elle se jeta à l'intérieur en un rien de temps et pleura dans ses oreillers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait pleurer, elle devait vraiment pleurer.

Elle pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève lentement, puis finalement elle s'endormit, oubliant qu'elle avait laissé sa porte ouverte.

oOo

Remus s'assit sur le sol froid. Il était couvert d'un nouvel ensemble impressionnant de blessures, dues à son 'évasion', qui comprenait une grande entaille ensanglantée qui traversait son visage et un poignet qu'il était certain d'avoir cassé.

Il s'en moquait.

'J'espère qu'elle va bien.' Une pensée qui ressemblait à toutes les autres pensées qui lui avaient infesté l'esprit toute la journée.

Finalement, il marcha vers l'endroit où les autres lui avaient di qu'elle vivait, une petite cabane en argent. Il la regarda et commença à chercher une fenêtre. Il en trouva une mais lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration (grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés), il s'éloigna.

oOo

Hermione se réveilla aux alentour de midi le lendemain, se sentant légèrement chancelante et très courbaturée.

'C'est la dernière fois que je dors le visage dans mon oreiller.' Pensa-t-elle, et elle s'en alla se faire un repas léger, un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau.

Hermione repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle découvrit que même si elle s'y forçait, elle ne pourrait pas détester le garçon : il était si aimable et doux. 'Et gentil et mignon et – Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser moi !' Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à lui de cette façon mais une petite voix dans sa tête continua à énoncer les choses qu'elle appréciait chez ce garçon dont elle ignorait le nom.

oOo

C'était la sensation la plus douloureuse que l'on ne pouvait jamais éprouver, la transformation de l'homme en loup. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps se brisaient encore et encore tandis qu'ils se transformaient.

Remus sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il commença à se transformer, bien que son corps lui fasse très mal, son esprit demeurait toujours le même. L'esprit du Loup était apprivoisé ; Remus était encore aux commandes de son corps, à l'apparence de loup.

Il renifla l'air et l'odeur d'humain l'atteignit ; L'odeur était trop forte pour provenir de derrière les murs, ce qui signifiait que la personne était en grand danger.

'Oh non.' La réalisation se propagea en lui.

La fille.

oOo

Alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, Hermione s'enveloppa dans ses couvertures. Apparemment ses murs ne la protégeaient pas du froid.

Elle regarda par dehors la seule fenêtre qu'il y avait dans toute la maison ; ce n'était pas vraiment une fenêtre, plutôt une lucarne.

Elle sourit à la lune qui planait au-dessus d'elle, lui envoyant ses reflets d'argent.

'La pleine lune.' Réalisa-t-elle et elle se blottit plus profondément dans ses couvertures. 'Ce garçon que j'ai rencontré devrait être une créature de la nuit en ce moment.'

Hermione gronda, elle devait cesser de penser à lui mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait ses yeux bleus lui revenaient en mémoire.

'Tellement doux et profond.'

Un grincement de charnières et un bruit de pattes la coupèrent dans ses pensées. Elle se frigorifia lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement et puis un hurlement sinistre.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux jaunes, des yeux jaunes meurtriers.

oOo

Remus entendit un cri et combattit aussi fort qu'il le put mais les chaînes qui le retenaient sous la forme de loup ne bougèrent pas.

'Non ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !' Pensa-t-il désespérément, maudissant sa chance. Il courait vers sa cabane (à elle) quand M. Granger l'avait attrapé, et maintenant il était attaché au mur des barricades.

Et il les vit alors. Sortant de l'obscurité, arrivaient deux formes. Non…trois.

Un gros chien noir, un cerf, et un rat sur le dos du cerf. Le cerf, étant le plus rapide, l'atteint le premier, mais il ne put pas défaire ces chaînes. Le chien qui arriva après, libéra Remus grâce à ses mâchoires puissantes.

Il n'attendit pas pour s'expliquer ; il courut, ses pattes touchant à peine le sol.

Le cerf et le chien coururent après lui, confus mais confiants, juste comme des amis devraient l'être.

oOo

Le loup-garou se précipita vers Hermione, mais elle releva ses pieds qui portaient des espadrilles, ce qui fit que ses dents croquèrent dans le caoutchouc au lieu de la chair. Il secoua sa jambe furieusement, secouant sa cheville d'une façon qui lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle mais il refusa, maintenant ses griffes lui déchiraient la chair de sa jambe. Elle sortit sa baguette, le menaçant et hurla « Stupefix ! »

Le loup-garou laissa tomber sa chaussure tandis qu'il était repoussé en arrière, mais à son horreur, il parut plus en forme que jamais.

oOo

Remus vit la porte entrouverte et fonça dedans, ignorant le fait qu'elle soit en argent.

Il vit immédiatement ce qui se passait, un loup-garou avait attrapé sa jambe, qui était déjà toute ensanglantée.

Il courut vers le loup avec une vitesse qui ne savait pas avoir en lui et, en un mouvement rapide, l'attrapa au cou avec ses dents, prêt à le tuer.

Il l'entendit crier de nouveau mais était trop occupé dans le combat avec l'autre loup pour réagir. L'autre loup était beaucoup plus grand que Remus et ses blessures le rendaient vulnérable ; il était en position inférieure.

Mais ces amis étaient là.

Le chien et le cerf arrivèrent à la porte. Le chien était plus grand que les loups, maîtrisant facilement l'autre loup tandis que les bois du cerf le frappaient.

Il firent bientôt fuir le loup, la queue entre les jambes.

oOo

'Et bien, c'est bizarre, je suis assise en train de saigner et je regarde un loup-garou, un chien et un cerf qui viennent de me sauver la vie.'

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit lorsque le loup qui l'avait sauvé se transforma en un garçon qu'elle connaissait. Elle ouvrit encore plus la bouche lorsque le chien et le cerf se transformèrent en deux garçons, un très grand avec des cheveux noirs assez long et des yeux bleus et un autre de la même taille avec des cheveux noirs plus courts et des yeux bruns.

« Hum. Salut. » Dit-elle hésitante, et le garçon qui avait été un chien lui sourit.

« Heureux de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et voici, » Il fit un geste vers l'autre garçon, « James Potter. Et lui - il montra le loup-garou qu'elle avait rencontré la veille - « c'est Remus Lupin. »

Elle sourit ; Elle savait son nom.

« Et maintenant, si je peux demander, est-ce que le loup t'a mordu ? »

« Non, il m'a juste griffé la jambe. » Dit Hermione, et elle remarqua que Remus paraissait très soulagé.

« Ah, pas de problème. » Sirius pointa sa baguette sur sa jambe et sa chair se referma en un rien de temps.

James recula et ferma la porte, essayant évidemment de préserver la chaleur de la petite maison.

« Umm, Lunard, tu pourrais me dire tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et bien. » Commença Remus. « Je traînais dans la forêt sous ma forme de loup et le père de la fille m'a trouvé et m'a ramené ici. »

Hermione vit Sirius et James la regarder avec répugnance.

Remus le remarqua et continua. « Il m'a enfermé dans une sorte de cachot, avec des chaînes en argent. » Sirius et James paraissaient maintenant dégoûtés. « Et cette jeune dame est venue et m'a libéré. »

Hermione rit intérieurement devant le changement rapide d'émotion des amis de Remus, de la haine à la gratitude.

« Et bien, aurions-nous l'honneur de connaître votre nom Milady ? » Dit Sirius, et Hermione rit : personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« Hermione, Hermione Granger. »

« Maintenant je peux te demander quel genre de conn- »

James se dégagea la gorge.

« Désolé James. Ce que je voulais savoir c'était le genre d'homme qu'était ton père ? Enfermer les gens comme ça, ce doit être un grand – »

« Sirius! »

« Ca va Sirius, mon père est un foutu crétin si tu veux savoir. »

Les trois garçons la fixèrent ; ils paraissaient tous choqués alors elle décida de s'expliquer.

« Il m'a toujours dit que les loups-garous étaient, et bien, incapable de ressentir des sentiments, qu'ils étaient inférieurs à nous et je l'ai cru. » Ses mots étaient amers et froids comme la glace. « Je l'ai cru quand il disait que ce qu'il faisait était pour le mieux, que les cris de douleur que j'entendais étaient sans importance. J'étais une imbécile, j'ai cru chaque mot de ce qu'il m'a dit et j'ai obéi à ses ordres. Quant à lui en tant que père, Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais eu de père. »

Les yeux bleus de Remus avaient pitié d'elle et cela la fit se sentir étrangement gênée. Heureusement, James brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton père déteste tellement les loups-garous ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Quand j'avais six ans, ma mère et mon père sont sortis faire un pique-nique de minuit, tandis que je restais chez un voisin. Ma mère a été attaquée et tuée par un loup-garou tandis qu'elle cherchait du bois pour faire un feu. »

oOo

Remus se releva lentement, toujours fragile à cause de sa transformation, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, posant un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

James sembla comprendre le message silencieux.

« Sirius, nous devrions essayer de retrouver Peter, il est tombé de mon dos dans la précipitation. » James traîna pratiquement Sirius dehors, fermant fermement la porte derrière lui.

Hermione brisa le silence avec un petit sanglot et quelques reniflements. Remus la serra plus étroitement et elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es partie en courant ? Tu avais l'impression de trahir ta mère ? » Sa voix était douce, mais aussi très curieuse.

oOo

Hermione se demanda brièvement si les loups-garous pouvaient lire dans les pensées mais elle hocha la tête, toujours contre sa robe.

Remus resta tranquille pendant un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire, puis parla d'une voix douce.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'ennui, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda avec ses grands yeux noisette et, si elle avait été plus près de lui, elle aurait entendu son cœur rater un battement.

« Tu ne mérites pas rester dans cet endroit. » Dit Hermione, d'une voix tout à coup forte. « Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. »

oOo

Remus fut choqué lorsque la fille se leva, essuyant les dernières larmes de ses yeux et marchant jusqu'à son portemanteau, qui était vide.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Viens. » Sa voix était aimable et ferme en même temps.

« Mais – » Commença-t-il, mais Hermione le coupa.

« Pas de mais, tu viens maintenant. » Sa voix était si douce et mélodique qu'il dût obéir, et bientôt tous deux marchèrent dans l'air froid de la nuit.

oOo

Hermione n'avait jamais été plus déterminée à faire quelque chose de toute sa vie. Elle estimait qu'en faisant ceci, elle pourrait au moins compenser une partie de ses erreurs - pas toutes, mais certaines. Sa cape était probablement dans les cachots maintenant, ce qui la laissait vulnérable à la nuit amère d'hiver : le froid la fit frissonner et refermer ses bras autour d'elle dans une faible tentative de se donner chaud.

Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose de lourd et chaud se poser sur ses épaules, et en un regard elle réalisa que c'était la cape de Remus.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? » Demanda doucement Hermione tandis qu'elle se réfugiait dans sa cape, mais il écarta le commentaire d'un geste de la main.

« Ca ira. »

Quand ils atteignirent la porte d'argent qui faisait office de sortie, Hermione prit la clef, encore en argent, et la plaça dans le trou de la serrure cachée.

L'énorme porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la forêt sombre. Hermione trembla encore ; elle détestait vraiment cette forêt.

oOo

Remus avança lentement dans la forêt, essayant de situer la direction de Poudlard, et se retourna vers Hermione, qui était toujours à l'intérieur, en train de regarder ses chaussures nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle releva la tête, étonnée.

« Rien. » Dit-elle, peu convaincante. Remus avança et s'arrêta devant elle, baissant la tête vers ses yeux bruns.

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Quand Remus la vit se raidir, il baissa la voix et parla plus doucement. « Tu peux me le dire. »

« Je ne peux pas quitter la propriété, mon père… » Ses mots étaient si doux qu'ils arrivèrent à un point où il ne put plus les entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton père ? » La voix de Remus était encore douce, mais maintenant, elle était un peu soupçonneuse.

« Il va être en colère. » Dit-elle tranquillement et elle continua tellement lentement que ses paroles s'envolèrent dans le vent.

Remus haussa un sourcil et fut sur le point d'en demander encore plus mais Hermione sembla regagner son calme et parla plus fort.

« Va-t-en Remus, je dirai à tes amis par où tu es parti. » Remus commença à protester mais elle le coupa. « Remus. Vas-t-en. »

oOo

Ce furent les mots les plus durs qu'elle ait jamais dû prononcer ; Elle voulait plus que tout qu'il reste pour apprendre à mieux le connaître, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas en option.

Il la regarda juste avec ses gentils yeux ambre, ne bougea pas et ne dit rien. Alors elle se retourna. C'était tellement dur qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre que son regard avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« Au – » Commença-t-elle mais il interrompit son au revoir.

« Non. Ne me dis pas au revoir car nous nous reverrons un jour, je te le promets. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, luttant contre les larmes.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoie. » Dit-elle doucement et il sourit.

« Jusque là. » Et avec ça il s'en alla, courant dans la forêt profonde, et loin d'Hermione.

« Lunard ! Attends-nous ! » Sirius, James et Peter arrivèrent près d'elle, ils lui firent un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans sa petite maison, qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner à son ancienne vie ou à ses vieilles habitudes. Elle essaya mais son cœur l'arrêta.

Elle se retourna et avança vers le petit village qu'elle avait visité plusieurs fois et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte. Elle avança, la laissant grande ouverte.

Elle ne savait pas où elle irait lorsqu'elle atteindrait le village, ni avec quel argent elle vivrait mais elle savait que tout irait bien.

Aussi longtemps que Remus tenait sa promesse que tout irait bien.

Elle se tourna vers la forêt et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que Remus avait prise. Elle se tourna vers sa destination et serra sa cape plus près d'elle.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoie, mon amour. »

* * *

**Une ch'tite review ? (ptit regard de chien battu)**


End file.
